Incest Interest
by TheINFJLioness
Summary: So I just watched the City of Bones movie. Of course there were changes in the movie, but I keep wondering: Why wasn't there a DNA test? Well, this is the story of how your main shipping deals with the possibility that they may be biologically related. I promise you will not finish this story with a sick stomach. Movie-verse. Rated T for language and...you know...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note !**

**So I just watched the City of Bones movie, and I loved it. I would have read the book by now if my parents hadn't taken it away from me because of my A/B average grades :(**

**I was really intrigued by the romantic conflict of Clace, since that Valentine said that they were siblings.**

**But what I wondered was: WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T THEY DO A DNA TEST?**

**So I decided to write a story about them taking DNA samples from each of them to see if there is a match. They freak the fuck out about the results. Why WOULDN'T you?**

**SPOILER: they aren't related. Valentine lied.**

**But what would have happened before they found out the results?**

**The first chapter will be a mysterious person (me with a Morgan Freeman voice LOL) narrating the situation. I apologize if you don't like my cursing.**

**Enjoy!**

Romeo and Juliet. Probably the most famous forbidden love story to ever be known.

But there is more than just star-crossed love between two people of feuding families.

There is forbidden love between people of different religions, people of different nationalities, people of different race or of the same gender-you name it.

But maybe you haven't named a very, very uncomfortable type of star-crossed love: incest.

Now, incest does not mean rape. Incest can mean either consensual sex or rape.

It's like the myth of homosexuals being more likely to be rapists. It's bullshit. There is no solid evidence.

But let's say you are in love with someone, and that person turns out to be your sibling, perhaps. Would you still be in love?

This story tells an example of what could happen between two people who are scared that they may be related. I will let you know ahead of time: you will not finish this story being disgusted.

This is a good love story. I hope you think so.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place before Jace picks up Clary on his motorcycle at the end of the movie.**

"Jace, you've been in your room for hours. Please come out," Isabelle groaned with a mix of aggravation and strong concern. "You need some sunlight. You're no vampire."

Isabelle and her brother Alec, were right outside Jace's room, impatiently waiting for him to come out.

Alec sighed. "If this is about Clary, just say so. It's so irritating when you are so obstinate."

Isabelle knocked roughly on Jace's door.

"Go away," Jace retorted.

Then the brother and sister had a brilliant idea.

"Hey, Jace! Clary just arrived!" Alec lied in a false blissful tone.

It worked. Jace immediately opened his door. His naturally blonde hair was messy, and his excited eyes drooped from lack of sleep.

"I knew it. This is about Clary," said Alec.

Jace grimaced at the realization that they lied to him.

"Jace," he continued. "If there's anything you should know, we are here for you always. But this is more than just your romance with her. We need her."

"She's one of the best Shadowhunters we've ever seen," Isabelle stated. "She saved the world from Valentine. We need her, Jace. And we think you need her, too."

Jace narrowed his eyes bitterly. "You two don't get it, do you?"

Isabelle held his hand between hers. "Of course we do-crushing on someone who turns out to be your sibling. But how are you even certain that you are biologically related? Just because Valentine said so?" She glared at him. "You can't trust him. He most likely was lying."

Jace scoffed. "You really think what I felt for her was a _crush_?"

Alec and Isabelle's eyes widened with surprise and guilt at his implication.

"She's the only girl I ever loved," Jace sighed gloomily. "Every other girl I was with I never genuinely loved. I tried to, but I just couldn't." He stared down at the floor. "And how it may never be possible to be with her."

How could they have been so blind? Of course Jace didn't have a _crush _on Clary. He was _in love. Deeply. _

"Jace..." a lamentful Isabelle stroked his hand sympathetically. "We...we didn't know..."

"We're sorry," Alec held his other hand firmly. "So sorry..."

Jace just continued to sulk and stare at the ground.

Alec and Isabelle gave each other acknowledging looks. They had the same new idea. It was the only way.

They turned back to Jace.

"Jace, we have to do a DNA test," Isabelle demanded.

Jace looked up in surprise. "What?"

"How can we all be sure that you share DNA when it hasn't been directly proven?" Alex pointed out. "That's what we're going to do. Bringing back Clary so she can become a Shadowhunter is our priority, but we will soon get this mystery over with."

"Do you want to ignore her for the rest of your life because of a story that may not be true?" Isabelle interjected.

Jace closed his eyes and continuously took deep breaths.

Alec and Isabelle looked at each other in trepidation, then looked back at Jace with determination.

"We need Clary. Do you need her, Jace?" Alec asked.

Jace slowly nodded. "Absolutely."

Isabelle smiled. "Then go get her."

**Like? Love? Dislike? Hate? Tell me your thoughts about this chapter in your reviews. I hope that the three of them were all in character.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter, it begins right where the movie left off.**

**Enjoy.**

Clary had arrived back at the institute. Everyone was more than blissful to see her.

Hodge, however, was nowhere to be found.

He had been a traitor.

He was the one who let Valentine out of the portal.

Regret he had.

Not only that, but he was the one who encouraged Valentine to lie that Clary and Jace were biological siblings.

Jocelyn did not know either.

No one knew.

He had to confess at some point.

_Meanwhile..._

While Clary and Jace were asleep in their rooms, Alec and Isabelle had taken samples of their blood to be taken to be tested.

They would tell them in the morning.

When morning finally came, Clary and Jace, having never woken, had no recollection of the event.

Once Alec and Isabelle confessed, they were jubilant.

However, they were not happy that they got their blood taken while they were asleep.

But it was still a brilliant notion, nevertheless.

Valentine may have lied.

Now they would get to discover the truth.

But they kept wondering, "What will we do if the results are positive? Should we still stay together? Should we find a way around our relation if we are that deeply in love?"

Incest was illegal in all 50 states.

Sure, they could move to a country where it was legal if they were _that_ dedicated to each other.

If, somehow, they stayed together forever, one thing was for certain: No biological children (that is, if they ever wanted any children), and prohibition of anything that could harm their bodies.

So maybe they could find a way around it.

But would it be worth it?

**Sorry that it is shorter than the last.**

**I personally would not engage in consensual incest, but that does not mean at all that I believe in prohibition of others who consent to having sex with a relative. ****As long as a child is not involved.**

**I am so sad that are so many strongly against consensual love between adults. **

**If it was rape, I would think absolutely differently.**

**But this is not always rape.**

**You have a biological family and a real family.**

**Your biological family is the family that is related to you biologically (duh).**

**Your real family is the people who love you like family.**

**Your real family can be biological or foster.**

**Love knows no DNA.**

**Thoughts?**

**Thank you. R&R**


End file.
